Romance of the Colleges
by Emi Nishimura-chan
Summary: ((AU)) Four colleges, who stand on the same ground, constantly compete with each other in academics and sports. There is Wei, Wu, Shu, and Ronin. All equally good schools with equally good students. But who will come out on the top? Can friendships be made? Or are the barriers too high to climb? YAOI
1. New Wu Student

**So this is a fanfic that I've had in the works for a long time now. It's really thanks to my two good friends and sisters Rose and PrinceScorpius ( u/3683572/PrinceScorpius). They were MAJOR influences in this so I only thought it right to credit them. I hope you enjoy the story.**

Running around as fast as he could Lu Xun frantically tried to find his classroom. The campus was huge! It on a manmade island large enough to fit five white houses and still have room. there were dorms where Xun had just come from them and couldn't find the right building. He thought to stop and ask for directions but so far he hadn't run into anyone. the campus was so big that wasn't surprising, and most students were probably in class already.

Stopping to take a breath he looked up and saw the only two people that he had seen all day. One was rather tall with brown hair that was styled to stay standing on end with a feather hanging from behins his left ear. He had hard brown eyes that looked a little devious. He wore a white t-shirt that he had ripped the sleeves off showing off a tattoo that looked like either a dragon or a snake. He wore loose red pants that were being held up by a belt that seemed to be made of bells. Altogether he looked very intimidating.

His companion was a lot less intimidating. He also had brown hair but his was pulled back into a pony tail, so it was hard to figure out how long it actually was. His brown eyes were softer, almost sweet, but with an edge that said mess with me and I'll kill you. He was wearing a long sleeved orange shirt with a dark red vest. He wore site jeans that a lighter form of red.

Lu Xun walked up to them. "Excuse me." Xun wasn't very shy, but he was always polite. "Could you please direct me to Building D class 23 please?" The two looked at him with calculating eyes.

Finally it was the intimidating one that answered. "What Kingdom do you belong in?" His voice was very gruff. "You Ronin or something?"

Looking confused Lu Xun shook his head. "I'm in Wu. What would make you think I was in Ronin?" The two exchanged looks.

The one with the ponytail looked down at Xun. "Each Kingdom has a different colors that they wear to show what Kingdom they belong in." He looked at himself and then at his friend. "Wu as you can see wears reds and oranges. Wei wears blues and purples. Shu wears greens and white. And Ronin wear blacks and yellows. So you can see our confusion."

Xun looked down at himself. He hadn't known about the color scheme so he was wearing a black t-shirt with black leather pants. "My bad." He said looking a little miffed.

The one with the ponytail smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. It was an honest mistake." He put his hand on his hip and looked the boy up and down. "What's your name kid?"

Xun looked up. "My name is Lu Xun. I'm 17." The bells guy whistled.

"That's pretty young to be in college," he accused. "What are you some kind of brain?"

The other glared at his friend. "Don't be rude Bells!"

"No, he's right." Xun emitted. "I skipped a grade because I am rather smart." He looked the two straight in the eye. "What are your two's name's if you don't mind?" He knew that that guy's name couldn't be Bells.

It was the nicer one that answered. "I'm Ling Tong, 20. And this is Gan Ning, 21. We're both in Wu."

Xun hung his head in embarrassment. "Wish I would have known about the color thing. I don't want people thinking I'm in the wrong Kingdom."

"I have an idea!" Tong said with glee. He took off his vest and draped it around Xun. It was several sizes too big for him, but at least it was red. "You can keep that, but on one condition."

This sounded like a trap. "And what's the condition?"

"It's easy," Tong assured. "You just have to join the debate team!" Xun looked flabbergasted. "We already have Lu Meng. He's good and all but we could use some fresh blood. I mean Shu has both Zhuge Liang and Jiang Wei. And of course Wei has Sima Yi, and that dude's just scary." He smiled at Xun. "If you're as smart as you say you are then it should be a cake walk to you."

Looking down at the vest he wondered if he should tell them that he had already decided to join the debate team. He decided against it. "Alright, I'm in." Tong whooped for joy, Ning was very neutral.

"Now about my class?" Xun said remembering why he was talking to them in the first place.

Tong hit his head. "Right," He pointed down a walkway. "Head that way. After two buildings take a right. Building D will be right ahead of you and class 23 will be on the left side."

Thanking them both, he followed his advice and headed in that direction. Once there he slipped into the back. In college no one cared it you were late, or even if you showed up to class at all. Xun pulled out his books and his papers and tried to figure out where they were.

"Page 13." A girl next to him whispered. She had a bobbed cut that was brown and lovely blue eyes. She was wearing a red long shirt that could almost pass for a dress and black capris. She obviously belonged to Wu.

Xun flipped to the page. "Thanks, I'm Lu Xun by the way." He extended his hand.

"Sun Shang Xiang." She offered shaking his hand. They spent the rest of the class taking notes. So far, not a bad first day. But there was still more to come.


	2. Romance in Shu?

**Wow, it has been a while since I first put this up and I'm only JUST putting up chapter 2. That's a little sad. Well if anyone is still reading this I hope you like it. Get a little peak in the Shu Kingdom this time. Slight yaoi warning! Also just to let people know, for now this is based on characters from Dynasty Warriors 5, later I might switch to 8 and add in the Kingdom of Jin.**

Xing Cai sat in one of the many courtyards eating her homemade lunch. Her short black hair was swept back with a golden clip with several green gems on it. It had been a "congratulations you got into Shu and not some other lame Kingdom" present from her father. He was one of the professors there. He was in charge of the sports program for Shu and was very excited about their chances this year in football. He had told her multiple times when he was drunk.

Sighing Cai set down her half eaten sandwich and looked towards the school. Although she wasn't that into sports she had joined the soccer team to support her father. He wanted her to be tough like him. She loved her father very much and wanted to be tough as well without losing her femininity. Her father seemed to understand since he did buy her a hair clip instead of soccer cleats.

Cai was so out of it she was surprised when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. She spun around and looked up into the face of Zhou Yun. He was her senior by two years and was more like a brother to her than anything. He had always looked out for her since they lived next door to each other. "Yun," Cai said with a smile as she nodded to him. "How are you?"

With a smile Yun looked down on her. "I was more worried about how you are." He sat on the bench next to her. "How is your first day treating you?" He took a grape from her lunchbox.

Eating a grape herself Cai muttered, "I'm doing fine. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I mean, I _am_ 18 after all. I'm not a little girl anymore."

Sweeping a bang from the side of his head to behind his ear Yun retorted, "I know you're old enough to look after yourself, but that doesn't mean I have to stop worrying about you." He smiled down at her. "Besides, if I didn't look after you, your father might have my head on a pike. You are the first female student of one of the Three Warriors of Shu to come to this college. Many people will try to get in close to you if only to get on the good side of your father."

At this Cai laughed lightly. "If they want to get on the good side of my father they would stay far away from me. I'm pretty sure my father would try to murder any man who gets too close." After a thought she added, "With the exception of you."

It was well known that there were three teachers who were considered the 'Three Warriors of Shu.' It consisted of her father, Zhang Fei; Guan Yu, and Lord Liu Bei. They were three of some of the original students who stayed on to be teachers. People called Lord Liu Bei 'Lord' because he was the head of The Kingdom of Shu. He is a very just and fair man. Out of the other two people can't decide who is the scariest. This also made Cai smile, because if they saw how her father doted on her they might not find him as terrifying.

"Well there is one person that your father might not skewer if he talked to you." Yun mentioned as he stole yet another grape. "His name is Guan Ping, son of Guan Yu. Since your fathers are sworn brothers I'm sure he wouldn't mind you being around him."

Cai looked puzzled over at Yun. "I've never heard of him." She didn't know that any of Guan Yu's children were going to the school.

Nodding finishing off the grape Yun continued. "He's not too much older than you. I'm pretty sure that he's in the same year as you. Maybe you'll run into him." Yun stretched as he stood up. "Speaking of running, I had better be off. I'll see you around Xing Cai." With that he was off.

This left Xing Cai alone to eat her lunch in silence. She kept thinking about Guan Ping. Wondering what kind of person he was. If they'd get along. She didn't even know what he looked like. She tried to picture a younger Guan Yu. It made her giggle thinking about him with a short beard. Maybe she'd run into him in class?

Zhou Yun walked away from the courtyard as if he was in a hurry, however as soon as he was out of eyesight he slowed down finally coming to a stop. "You don't have to hide anymore." Yun called out looking in the direction of a pillar.

No sooner had he said it then one of his classmates slipped out from behind the pillar. He had short platinum blond hair and tannish skin. His blue-gray eyes were currently glaring at Yun, it was a look he was familiar with. "What's wrong?" He asked facetiously since he could almost red what what was on the man's mind.

Ma Chao sneered as he spat out his words. "I was looking for you to let you know that class was about to start." He looked away sulking. "I didn't realize that I'd find you with your girlfriend."

With a sigh Yun walked over to his pouting peer and clapped his hand on Chao's shoulder which was immediately shrugged off. "She's not my girlfriend." Yun patiently explained. "If anything she's like a sister to me." Chao didn't seem reassured. "Besides," Yun countered looking a bit hurt himself. "You should know me better than that Chao. You know I'm too honorable to cheat." He cupped the man's smooth strong face in his hand and turned it towards him. "I only have eyes for one person in Shu." He moved closer to Chao's right ear where he was wearing the golden dragon earring that Yun had given him. "And that's you."

Kissing him gently right below his ear Yun could feel Chao shudder. He was quickly pushed away and got the great view of Ma Chao blushing. "I told you not to do that at school. Someone might see." Recovering his blush he looked back at Yun. "Then what would happen to your reputation and your honor, huh?"

It was true that Zhao Yun had spent the last three years building up his reputation to be the number one student in Shu. Some even called him the poster boy of the Kingdom. Lord Liu Bei trusted him greatly, even to the point that he confided in him from time to time. If it was openly known that he was dating Ma Chao it might ruin what he had built for himself. However he couldn't ignore how he felt about the blond.

Even now, as they were standing feet apart, Yun could feel himself being pulled toward him. He wanted to kiss him and hold him and part of him didn't care who saw or what they thought. But it wasn't just Yun's reputation that was on the line, so was Chao's. If it had only been him Yun would have thrown away everything that he had built so that he could openly walk down the hall with Chao hand in hand. But Ma Chao had his family reputation to think of.

Quickly Zhou Yun looked up and down the hallway to make sure the coast was clear before quickly kissing Ma Chao firmly on the lips. He could sense that Chao didn't want the kiss to stop anymore than he wanted to stop kissing him. But Yun was shoved backwards as Chao glared at him yet again. "No one was looking." Yun comforted him. "I'm always careful."

"You never know who might be looking!" Chao grumbled as he headed towards class angrily. "I'll see you after school!" And he marched off.

"Who might be looking indeed." Someone half cackled as they watched the juicy gossip happening below the second story window.

**Small taste, but next time I'm adding in Guan Ping plus Pang Tong and Haung Zhong will make an appearance. That is after the chapter about Wei. ((My personal favorite Kingdom.))**


End file.
